5 Times Tori and Jade Get Caught
by anthemofagirl
Summary: The title is self explanatory really; five times Tori and Jade are getting intimate in some way and get interrupted. Short one-shot written for fun.


**5 Times Tori and Jade Get Caught**

ONE-SHOT

In hindsight, they should've known they would've gotten caught there eventually. They've been sneaking into the janitor's closet to have private conversations even before they knew they liked each other. But of course the moment they start using the closet for more private matters is the moment someone finally walks in on them. It's lunch time and the two have snuck off for some last minute smooching before they have to part ways for class in a few minutes.

"What if we get caught?" Tori asks, biting her lip in worry.

"When have we ever gotten caught here?" replies Jade with an exasperated eyebrow raise.

Tori realizes she's right and begins to kiss Jade, placing her hands around her waist to bring the pale girl closer. At first it's innocent enough, but soon Jade is pushing Tori against the wall and Tori's hands start roaming, and just when it's getting really good, the door swings open. The janitor stops in mid-whistle and stares at them. Tori opens her mouth to try and say something but nothing comes out, and the next second Jade is yanking her out of the room by the arm without a word to the janitor who's still standing there dumbstruck.

"So much for never getting caught," Tori mutters bitterly as the bell rings for class, ruining any plans to continue what they had been doing earlier.

* * *

A week later Tori and Jade are rushing to the girls' restroom during lunch, being too mortified to ever step foot in the janitor's closet anymore. The two are a little bummed at having lost their favorite hideout spot at school but soon realize there are perks to dating someone of the same sex. Luckily, not many people hang out in the restrooms during lunch and they make sure to choose the ones furthest away from everyone (being late to class is so worth it) so they're never interrupted. They like the intimacy of a smaller stall because it allows them to be closer together but it's also easier to bang elbows and accidentally put your foot in the toilet, so now they're rushing into the larger stall and locking themselves in.

Tori is working the buttons of Jade's plaid shirt open and kissing every bit of skin she exposes in the process, while Jade works on undoing the button in her jeans.

"Jeez Tori what did I tell you about shopping at Tween Pants Online, their pants are ridiculously tight," Jade half complains between murmurs of pleasure.

"Shut up, don't act like you don't like it when I wear these jeans," Tori replies, smiling against Jade's pale skin.

"Tori? Jade?" they hear from outside the stall.

"Oh no," Jade says.

"Is that – " Tori wonders before the voice comes out clearer.

"Tori and Jade? It's Cat! Not like the animal, your friend Cat, Cat Valentine!" she giggles, entering the restroom. "The one with red hair," she says, as if she needs to make it any clearer.

"We know who you are, Cat!" Jade calls from the stall.

"Oh! Hi!" Cat greets with a giggle. "Don't worry, I'm not here to spy on you, I just need to wazz," the redhead informs them.

"Thanks for the info, Cat," Tori says with an amused chuckle before she squeals because Jade is now skimming the lining of her underwear and it tickles.

"You're welcome!" comes the reply from the clueless redhead.

"Why are you using this restroom?" Jade asks in annoyance.

"Because I didn't want to be alone while I peed and I know you guys are always in here," Cat says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; the closeness of her voice indicates she's in the stall directly beside them. Jade and Tori stand there for a moment before shrugging and figure it shouldn't be too long before she's gone. Sure enough they hear a flush and then the sound of running water as Cat hums while she washes her hands. "'kay 'kay I'm done!" Cat calls out to them. "Bye Tori and Jade, have fun!" she giggles.

"Finally," Jade mutters as she slips her hands beneath Tori's clothes, while the brunette resumes her position to leave a trail of kisses down Jade's chest. The two don't talk much as their mouths are busy and just as Jade's hands are grazing over Tori's butt she raises her eyebrow when she feels vibration coming from her back pocket.

"Ignore it," Tori says as she sucks a spot behind Jade's ear. But soon Jade can feel her own phone going off. They do their best to ignore it before their phones both start going off nonstop simultaneously and Jade gently pushes Tori away from her as she groans and takes out her phone.

Tori sighs and does the same and says "What?" in a panic as Jade gasps. Once she unlocks her phone she sees that her notifications for The Slap are increasing and she was recently tagged in a post.

Jade slams her hand against the stall wall and says, "Damn it Cat!" and Tori is scrolling on her phone when she sees the picture of Tori standing in between Jade's legs that Cat must've taken. Their faces aren't visible but their shoes are a dead giveaway, not to mention the fact that Cat tagged them in the post.

Soon enough they hear lots of people entering the restroom laughing and gasping in mock surprise. "Wow Tori and Jade, I knew you guys were dirty but I didn't know that was literal, hooking up in a germ infested bathroom, really?" a disembodied voice says over the stalls.

After the two girls have finished buttoning themselves up, Jade grabs hold of Tori's hand and shoves past the crowd of girls catcalling at them and says, "Oh bite me," with a grimace, before pulling Tori out of the restroom, annoyed at having lost yet another make out spot in school.

* * *

They're supposed to be rehearsing for their theatre assignment; except nowhere in the script does it say 'Susan and Rebecca make out on the kitchen counter.' They should've known better than to willingly partner up together, but they're still in that phase of new relationships where they want to do everything together and they're soon discovering that performing a skit isn't the best school project to work on together. Their artistic visions clash horribly, predictably, but worse than that their arguing always turns them on and soon they're throwing out their scripts and Jade is kissing down Tori's neck, eliciting soft murmurs of pleasure from the brunette.

Just as Tori pulls away to recapture Jade's lips with her own they hear the door open and their acting teacher, Sikowitz enters. "Alright let's see what you have done so far," he says, clearly not having seen Jade standing between Tori's legs as the brunette sits on the set's kitchen counter. Once Sikowitz looks up and sees Tori shoving Jade away and jumping off the counter, he furrows his brow in confusion and looks down at the script he has in hand, realizing that they are certainly not rehearsing any scene in the play. "Oh," he catches on, "I'll just…go check on Robbie and his partner and come back much, much later. Carry on," he says, avoiding looking at them as he hurries out of the room, leaving a horrified looking Jade and Tori on stage.

* * *

Tori's parents are out so the two are definitely taking advantage because normally they have to keep the door open when Jade is over. The two are rolling around on the bed, literally, and Tori straddles Jade's hips as she pulls her shirt over her head and reaches for her girlfriend's shirt to pull it off as well. Their jeans (or in Jade's case, skirt) have long been taken off so now the two are rolling around in their undergarments. Tori remains her position on top and is wriggling around in Jade's lap as she dances to the music blasting from her PearPhone dock, whipping her hair around dramatically before laughing and leaning down to kiss Jade.

The pale girl wraps her arms around Tori's thin waist and flips them over, pinning the brunette girl's hands above her head. "You know I hate this song, and yet you play it every time," Jade says threateningly, though the playful glint in her eye only causes Tori to smirk in response.

"Aww come on it's a fun song!" Tori replies trying to escape from Jade's hold, but the goth girl merely shakes her head and leans down to capture Tori's lips with her own. "What can I do to make you like it?" Tori says suggestively.

"Hmmm, how about," Jade says between kisses, "a" – kiss – "strip" – kiss – "tease?" – kiss.

"But I'm nearly naked already," Tori says tilting her head with an amused smile on her face, staring up at Jade's pale blue eyes.

"It's a good thing the song's almost over then, isn't it? Not much time left to get undressed Tori," Jade teases, finally releasing Tori from her pin hold, which the brunette takes advantage of and flips them over again.

"Alright then, only because I love this song so much," Tori teases, flipping her hair out of her face and resuming her position on top of Jade. The brunette has only just unhooked her bra and tosses it across the floor as she mouths along to the music when suddenly the door bangs open.

"Hey Tori I need your black sparkly top," Trina announces as she walks in before screaming as she sees her younger sister trying to conceal herself with her hands. Trina places her hand over her eyes and says "Oh my god!" as she slams the door shut before yelling out "Hey wait, I still need your top! I have a date tonight!" The older Vega waits impatiently as she hears the two girls rummaging around behind the door and then sees her younger sister, thankfully wearing a shirt again, shove the black top at her before slamming the door again.

Tori and Jade have managed to salvage the mood soon afterward and are rolling around on the bed again, this time the playfulness of earlier is gone as they get more intimate. Jade pulls Tori's shirt off and the brunette leans down to kiss Jade's neck when Trina suddenly bursts in again. "On second thought your clothes aren't that great, I look much better in my own stuff," the older girl says before looking up to find her sister and the goth girl in nearly the same position she last saw them in. "Ewww! Again? Are you kidding me?" she cries out, throwing the black shirt at them and closing the door.

Tori sighs and falls down on the bed beside Jade. "Trina's getting ready for a 'date' tonight," she says, "that means she's probably going to be coming in here every five minutes to take my jewelry and then give it back, then use my make up and – "

Sure enough Trina knocks on the door this time and yells, "Are you guys dressed yet? I need to borrow some of your blush Tori!" earning a groan from both Jade and Tori.

* * *

They're getting hot in Jade's car, literally, so Jade is helping her girlfriend untangle herself from her cardigan; both are too stubborn to stop kissing each other and thus complicating things. Tori finally struggles free of the sweater and she breathes a sigh of relief, reminding herself to at least put her hair up next time so she doesn't die of a heat stroke in here. Her memo is quickly disregarded as she feels Jade running her fingers through her hair and remembers why she leaves it loose all the time.

"We should – " Tori warns but doesn't get much else out.

"Yeah," Jade absentmindedly agrees to the incomplete thought.

They both know what they're trying to say – that the parking lot of Nozu isn't exactly the best place to have intense make out sessions, but they can't help it. The restaurant holds a personal meaning to them. It was the place they'd had their first date, when they hadn't even started officially dating then, or even admitted that they'd liked each other. So now any dates held at Nozu usually end up cut short to maximize on the time they can spend privately.

Tori wraps her arms around Jade's neck, and deepens their kiss, eventually climbing her away over the middle of the car to straddle Jade's lap in the driver's seat. It takes a bit of adjustment from both of them to get as comfortable as they can be in a car, but as soon as they figure it out their lips are crashing against each other again and Jade's hands are slipping under Tori's shirt already. Tori removes her hands from around Jade's neck and goes to run them over Jade's legs and under her skirt. She's glad that the dark-haired girl finally got smart enough to stop wearing pantyhose on their dates; it wasted so much time taking them off and the last time Tori accidentally ripped some lace ones, Jade got really upset and wasn't in the mood anymore.

Now both know better, and the moment Tori puts her hand on Jade's bare thigh, the pale girl jerks involuntarily. Normally the fact that Tori can make Jade squirm like this with just the simplest touch would make her smirk proudly, but she barely smiles against Jade's lips when they hear a rapt knock on the window beside them, causing both of them to jump in alarm. Tori's back gets pushed against the steering wheel and pain is shooting up her spine, but it's the extremely loud, drawn out honk blaring out that causes both of them to wince.

Jade pulls Tori away from the steering wheel and practically throws her over onto the passengers side, ignoring Tori's cries of 'Hey!' as she adjusts her skirt, runs her fingers through her dark hair and wipes her mouth, though her lips are still red and swollen from the kissing. The person outside the car knocks again and, unable to see through the fog they've created, Jade rolls it down. As predicted, an employee of Nozu stands there with an annoyed look on her face.

"We've already told you many times, you need to go do this somewhere else! We've gotten too many complaints already," she scolds them. "If this happens again, Mrs. Lee say's she'll ban you from Nozu!" she warns before walking back into the restaurant leaving the two girls looking flushed with arousal and embarrassment.

"I told you we should've gone back to my house right away," Tori immediately begins.

"And risk getting caught by Trina again? No way!" Jade snaps back.

"She knows better now, I promise! I talked to her," Tori tries to reason.

"Yeah but next time I bet it'll be your parents," Jade points out.

Tori sighs in annoyance, mostly because she agrees with Jade and now their evening is ruined.


End file.
